Fixing The Broken Man
by cecld16
Summary: What happens when instead of being put to sleep Khan is handed over to a company called S.O.U.L.S? They wish to draw some of his blood to save lives or do they? Is there a more sinister intent? Karlee Rose had worked for S.O.U.L.S all her life but will she finally step up to what is right when she is faced with a super human that is broken inside?
1. Chapter 1

**_His eyes were dull, avoid of emotions when I first saw him, he looked utterly defeated, tormented and trapped, then my heart did something it hadn't done in a long time for our test subjects, my heart broke for him. _**

**_I wondered how much it would take to get the energy and life back into his eyes... _**

**_Though it turns out, it only took five fatal words... _**

**_Your Crew Is Still Alive. _**

**_And now a part of me wish's I'd never fixed the broken man_**


	2. Chapter 2

_My Crew..._

_My Family... _

_Dead. _

_Gone. _

_I failed them..._

Pure grief welled up inside my being, I had never felt so much pain before in my life.

All I had wanted was my family.

Was that so much to ask?

When I thought about what had happened no anger came to me, only pure pain that trapped me in its cold grasp, not letting me go or breath, crushing on my throat making me feel like I was suffocating.

I felt like someone had lit my insides on fire.

I wanted to be angry, I could think through my anger, not this mind numbing grief.

Each of their faces and names ran though my head.

Amelia, Garah, Jake, Kian, Nadia, Luke, Terry, Lucey, Harriet, Issela, Nathan, Aaron, Domonic, Tabitha, Darris, Richy, Wendy, Emmet, Connor, Savana and so on...

I even had a wife, Emily-Rose or Emily as she likes to be called and... and she had been carrying my child.

Those were my first torchurd thoughts as I woke up from my sleep chained and alone.

A tear slipped down my cheek and my hearing picked us some words being muttered around me.

_**"Sir? H-his crying"**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Another failed" "

Another…"

"And another"

Karlee Rose sighed as she and her team of scientists wrote down the death tall for their failed experiment.

Why weren't they strong enough to do this?

Karlee had worked for S.O.U.L.S for many years, she at first had disapproved at what S.O.U.L.S was doing but with all this science involved and her curiosity soon got the better of her. S.O.U.L.S payed plenty and it was a top secret Job, it made Karlee fill like some sort of special secret agent she used to dream of being when she was young and like many people that S.O.U.L.S employed, it corrupted her as she slowly got used to experimenting more and more on human subjects to see how they would react.

Karlee even created formula's that S.O.U.L.S accepted and tested, the aim was to create the perfect solder, like the arguments but this time S.O.U.L.S would push subjects to their limits, till death claimed them.

How intelligent, how strong, how fast could they make a being before the experiments and formula's killed them? It was interesting and Karlee's heart hardened as like everyone else in S.O.U.L.S she wanted to find out.

Her boss Poppy Davis, not as sweet as her name snapped at Karlee as she stormed into the lab "I thought you said we had the right formula's? I thought you said we did?"

Karlee groaned, rubbing her head "We do! The test subjects just…"

Poppy said with irritation "The test subjects aren't strong enough! Thats always the problem with you, the test subjects, not your bloody formelu's that you created!"

Karlee argued, rising from her chair "But we saw improvements to them, before it killed them , didn't we? Our last subject almost got through the experiments and he showed improvement then-"

Poppy said her anger disappearing but her voice radiated disappointment "Then your black formula killed him instantly, just like the rest, why don't you just give up on that formula? It-"

Karlee assured Poppy "It does work, okay?! We just need to find a strong enough subject"

Poppy asked, changing the topic "How is test subject 7?"

Karlee thought of the little girl they held in S.O.U.L.S apartment on the ground floor, her mind analysing every experiment that had been done on the girl, she had trained herself to think logically about things so in her mind she didn't see the girl as a person, just another experiment that could go wrong.

Karlee said "Okay all things considering, she should last a couple of more different formula's, formula green and purple should do the trick, one is injected the other, swallowed, that will help to increase subject 7's intelligence and reflexes"

Poppy nodded, writing it down on her note book.

Then Poppy's phone rang and she picked it up "Yes..? Who?" Her voice then rose excitedly

"Are you sure? Really? Get him now! I don't know, tell them anything! We have to have him!"

Poppy hung up the phone, grinning widely as she told Kaylee "I believe we may have finally found our perfect test subject"

Kaylee looked at Poppy surprised "Really? Who is he?"

Poppy smirked as she said, leaning towards Kaylee "The terrorist that attacked Star Fleet"

Kaylee almost dropped the files she was holding in shock "Wait, what?!"


End file.
